erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal
A Mortal is essentially an organic being with a soul. Beings with souls are sapient and capable of free thought. While it is unknown when exactly the first mortal was created, mortals are known to have been pawns of the Moroitos Empire during the Demon-Moroitos War. Since the shattering of the United Plane, they have become the dominant sapient species of Erudite. Magic-Technology scale The magic-technology scale (mT) is a sliding scale that ranges from 0 to 14 as a means of measuring two types of intelligence - craftiness versus magical understanding. Lower ratings mean that the individual have great ingenuity and craftiness of practical resources. They are generally lacking in their sense of closeness to Maj and cannot tap into his power as easily as higher mT individuals can. Higher mT ratings include a deeper relation with Maj, allowing one to greater channel his powers. However, they are generally lacking in the ingenuity required to understand how practical engineering works. mT ratings are unique to individuals. While both magic and engineering are learned skills, some degree of genetics is involved. Types of mortals Man Draconic Dragon-like races, more commonly called draconic races, resemble in many ways what their name suggests: humanoid dragons. Dragonic races exhibit many draconic features, including a scaly hide, a large muscular body, and the capacity to use a breath weapon. The scales of draconic races are various in color, though scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, or brown are more common and they in fact bear little correlation to a dragonborn's breath weapon and the scale colors of true dragons. The scales are typically in their greatest concentration around forearms, lower legs, feet, shoulders, and thighs, with a very fine leathery covering over the rest of the body. With the proper training, dragonic races can learn to unlock more of their dracon-like potential, even to the point of sprouting wings with which to fly, like a real dragon. Some dragon races include: *Dragonmen: Dragonmen are a draconic race that is descended from dragons that wished to be perfect mortals during the reign of the Moroitos Empire. Though their wish was granted, it caused much tension between the dragons and just-formed Dragonmen, which still exists today. Insectoid These types of mortals are akin to humanoid insects, having a chitinous body structure and insectoid graspers. They may also have mandibles and/or stingers. Some insectoid races include: *Fairy - Fairies have insectoid anatomy, but possess a main body similar to that of an elf. Native to the plane of Ishtar, they reproduce in large numbers while the natural predators keep their population in check. *Ik'thikiss: The Ik'thikiss are a race of insectoid people, native to a southern desert region of Eidyn called Nik'kurith. Despite being "ruled" by an empress, the Ik'thikiss are truely run by powerful trading companies, each run by a Sikkiss, or "Trade Duke" in their native language. Because their richest are the most powerful, the rich tend to live in large, pyramid-like buildings, while the poor tend to live in smaller huts. *Krettin Thuro: Krettin Thuro are tall, insectoid-like creatures that resemble 4-armed, humanoid mantises. They are native to the icy northern reaches of Eidyn, in the wilderness near the Republic of Mirannas, where they live in nomadic tribes. They occasionally trade with settlements in the area, wearing cloaks that hide their insectoid features. *Maliekt: Maliekt are large insectoids with a protective shell and a set of massive claws used for digging and defense. They currently lack a civilization of their own, and are spread around various planes. Magical Magical races are those that have been infused with much magical power. Because of this magical infusion, a magical races' anatomy can be anywhere from humanoid to aberrant and wildly strange. One common feature amongst all magical races is the ability to sense ekati, as well as be sucked out of existence by Parean ekati. Some magical races include: *Rhovhanionarem: The Rhovhanionarem are a magical, humanoid race native to Rhovhanion. They are currently engaged in a large conflict with the Xern'viszor as they believe that they invade their lands. They are gifted with magic and have learned to use these in the fullest, they were an united people long before any sort of government was formed on Khyorgan and are proud of it. Rhovhanionarems are experts at adapting to their environments, not biologically but they will always find a way to survive hostile environments if it doesn't kill them directly (as it is in the case with lava). *Kitsune: The kitsune are a race of fox people who revel in the art of trickery and illusions. The kitsune are bound by honor, but are free spirited and easygoing. They are hardworking, honest, and logical. The kitsune are a cunning race that loves good jokes, but will not hesitate to lift a blade in self-defense. *Golems: Golems are large magic-animated elementals, they are not all united but they do have a central government. Avian Avian races are those that have body structures similar to birds. They have hollow bones with either wings or wing-like arms. They also might have beaks or talons. Some avian races include: *Hegaska: A race of intelligent, birdlike nomads living in the deepest deserts of Erudite, the Hegaska spends their time soaring on thermals in search of food. Hellish Hellish races are races that have the biology of beings from the Underworld. This includes burnt or rough skin, horns or claws, and muscular build, though not all hellish races are muscular. Some hellish races include: *Demons: Demons are a hellish race that live in the Underworld, or Brunikor as they call it. Created by the god Morduin, this race revels in chaos and anarchy. They were the race that fought and destroyed the Moroitos Empire. *Orcs: The Orcs are a race of muscular hellish creatures descended from the Demon Ogres of Brunikor after they stayed in Eidyn after the Demon-Moroitos war. There are many cults of Orcs spread across Eidyn, and other planes as well now. Other In addition there are a few races that fit into no other category. Abominations: The abominations are a race of mutations, they are made out of other beings bodies, they have parts of nearly every race of erudite. Category:Sapient beings